My Love Is Your Love
My Love Is Your Love ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Houston, wir haben ein Problem!, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Kurt und Mercedes mit den New Directions gesungen. Artie und Mercedes beginnen den Song in der Aula, worauf nach und nach der Rest der New Directions erscheint und mit einsteigt. Am Ende säubern Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana ihre Spinde, wobei Kurt auch das Bild von Whitney Houston abhängt, welches er zu Beginn der Episode aufgehängt hatte. Das Original stammt von Whitney Houston aus ihrem vierten Album "My Love Is Your Love" aus dem Jahr 1998. Charts Lyrics Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Turn me up, turn me up, turn me up) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Oohhhh) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Ooh) Mercedes: If tomorrow is Judgement Day (Artie: Sing mommy) And I'm standing on the front line (Artie: Mmmm) And the Lord ask me what I did with my life I will say I spent it with you Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: It's alright) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Blaine: If I wake up in World War Three (Mercedes: World War Three) (Artie: In World War Three) I see destruction and poverty (Mercedes: In my mind, you're mine) Kurt: And I feel like I want to go home It's okay (Artie: Okay) If you're comin' with me Artie und Blaine (und Kurt): Clap your hands y'all (it's alright) (Mercedes: It's alright) (Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions: 'Cause your love is my love And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us Your love is my love And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us Artie mit Kurt und New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: It's Alright!) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Mmm mmhmm) Artie (mit Kurt): If I lose my fame and fortune (Blaine: Really don't matter) Yeah, and I'm homeless on the street (Mercedes: On street oh Lord) And I'm (sleepin' in Grand Central Station) (Mercedes: Okay!) It's okay if you're sleepin' with me New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands (Artie: Alright, oh..) y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Alright) Kurt: As the years they pass us by, Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa (Artie: Years, the years, the years) Blaine: We stay young through each other's eyes Mercedes (Blaine): Each other's eyes And no matter how old we get (How old we get) It's okay Artie: It's okay as long as I got you baby Artie mit New Directions (und Mercedes): (New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) Clap your hands y'all it's alright 'Cause your love (is my love) And my (love) is your love (Mercedes: Your love baby!) It would take an eternity to break us (Mercedes: Break us up now, now) And the chains of Amistad couldn't (hold us) Your love is my love (Mercedes: Is my love) And my love is your love (Mercedes: My love is your love) (It would take an eternity to break us)(Mercedes: Up now, baby) And the chains of Amistad couldn't (hold us) Artie (New Directions): If I should die this very day (Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes: Very very very day) Don't cry (Mercedes: Don't cry) 'Cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay (Clap your hands y'all it's alright)(Mercedes: Nah nah nah nah) Mercedes (New Directions): And and no matter what the people say (Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Artie: Really don't matter) Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions I'll be waiting for you after the Judgement Day! (Mercedes: Hey, hey!) Oh! New Directions (mit Artie): 'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love!) And my love is your love (Artie: Your love) (It would take an eternity to break us) (Mercedes: Break us up, yeah!) And the chains of Amistad couldn't (Hold us) 'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love is my love) And my love is your love (It would take an eternity to break us) (Mercedes: Eternity to break us) And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Mercedes: Can't hold us) Your love is my love (Artie: My love) (Mercedes: My love!) And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us (Mercedes: Oh, oh) And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Clap your hands y'all it's alright(Mercedes: Mmm, Clap your hands) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) (Mercedes: Come on!) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands y'all) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions: 'Cause your love is my love And my love is your love Fehler *In einer Einstellung, sitzt Kurt auf dem Klavier, aber wenn die Kamera wegzoomt, steht er auf dem Boden und uamrmt alle und singt. Wiederum in der nächsten Einstellung sitzt er wieder auf dem Klavier. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones